


Steve Harrington Hates Valentine's Day

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, but this was a tumblr prompt, i know that it is nowhere near Valentine's Day, it's pretty much all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve has always hated Valentine's Day, but maybe Billy could change that?





	Steve Harrington Hates Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was a tumblr prompt and I thought I would share it here too <3

Steve hated Valentine’s Day. Everything was too pink and bright and cheerful. Not to mention, walking through the halls of Hawkins High trying not to knock into couples professing their undying love and shoving their tongues down each other’s throats was never a good time. And okay, maybe Steve was a little bitter because last year had been the first time he was single on Valentine’s Day and it sucked more than usual, but as far as he was concerned, it was a hell of a lot of hoopla for a shitty reason. 

Going back further, it might have been because of his parents. Unhappily married for years, but every Valentine’s Day they pretended everything was okay because it’s what was expected of them. His mother bought his father his favorite cigars and his father got his mother something from Tiffany’s. And all their friends would gush about how romantic it was while Steve rolled his eyes because he knew better. The second the work party was over they were fighting again while Steve hid in his room and pretended he couldn’t hear them shouting things like “if it weren’t for Steve I would have left you years ago!” and his personal favorite “It was your idea to have a kid to save our marriage, not mine!”

Whatever the reason, one thing was clear; Steve Harrington HATED Valentine’s Day. 

Enter one, Billy Hargrove, the rough, tough, bad boy of Hawkins High, charming the pants of girls and unsatisfied mother’s alike. Of course those were just rumors. The truth was much juicier. That it was Steve that Billy was keeping satisfied, and vice versa. One heat of the moment hand job in the showers after practice had somehow turned into a “boyfriends on the down low” situation. With the exception of the party, who figured out they were dating after being in a room with them for ten minutes. 

Anyway, with Valentine’s Day right around the corner, Steve figured it was time to tell Billy he wasn’t really into the holiday. 

“You hate Valentine’s Day?” Billy asked, his face tucked into Steve’s neck while he traced idle patterns on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Yeah. I mean, why do they need to dedicate a whole day to showing that you love someone? That’s something you should do every day of the fucking year,” Steve grumbled, fingers running through Billy’s hair. 

“Huh…so, you don’t wanna do anything? Like, to celebrate?” Billy asked casually. 

“Not really,” Steve said bluntly, before he realized he should probably be a little more delicate. It wasn’t Billy’s fault he hated the holiday. “Is, uh, is that okay? It doesn’t mean…you know it doesn’t meant that I don’t-

“Calm down, pretty boy. I love you too. We’re cool,” Billy chuckled. 

Steve relaxed a little, thankful his boyfriend was so understanding, flinching when Billy suddenly flung himself out of Steve’s arm and ran to the window. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. 

“I smell snow,” Billy said, grinning at Steve over his shoulder. 

It was honestly adorable how excited Billy still got about snow. Growing up in southern California, he wasn’t used to it. Steve had been lucky enough to be hanging out with Billy the first time he saw snow, mouth agape as he stared up at the sky, catching snowflakes on his tongue. A bad boy on the outside he may be, but on the inside? Total softy. 

“The older I get the more conflicted I feel about snow,” Steve said, coming to stand next to Billy at the window to watch the snow fall. “On the one hand, it’s  _ snow _ . On the other hand, it’s really inconvenient when you have adult things to do.”

Billy scoffed. 

“When do you ever have  _ adult _ things to do?” he teased. 

“Um, excuse you, I have a full time job,” Steve reminded him. Sure, he’d worked at the mall since he graduated, but still. A job was a job. 

They watched the snow fall until Billy started to shiver. 

“You cold, baby?” Steve asked. 

Billy hummed, turning to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Mm-hm. Think you better warm me up,” he drawled, pulling Steve in for a slow kiss. 

Well, Steve didn’t need to be told twice. 

————————————————————————————

Things with Billy were good. So good that Steve had to pinch himself sometimes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. So Steve was a little concerned when the week of Valentine’s Day he’d hardly seen his boyfriend. Every time he tried to make plans, Billy was ready with an excuse and Steve was trying really hard not to overthink it, but he was so used to Billy coming by after school he was starting to get lonely. 

“Relax Steve, he really is busy. It’s senior year after all. He’s had a shit ton of homework,” Max told him when he’d casually asked what Billy had been up to while the kids took over his living room for D and D. 

Relax. Right. He could do that. Hopefully. 

It was 7:00 at night on Valentine’s Day when Billy finally graced Steve with his presence. He knocked on the door right after Steve’s parents left for their party, looking nervous as hell. 

“Where have you been?” Steve blurted. 

Billy rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Sorry I’ve been MIA, but there’s a good reason, I swear! A-and if you get your coat and probably a hat and a scarf cause it’s cold out, I’ll explain,” Billy said, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them to prove his point about the chilly weather. 

Steve did what Billy asked and slipped into the passenger side of the Camaro without complaint. Billy was acting weird. Antsy. He’d never seen him this antsy before. It had him worried. 

It took Steve all of five minute to figure out they were headed out to the Byers place. 

“Billy, what are we-

Billy hushed him as he put the car in park and cut the engine, getting out the car and hurrying around to open Steve’s door for him. 

“Just…just come with me,” Billy said, offering Steve his hand. 

Steve took it, letting Billy lead him around the Byers house to their backyard. His jaw dropped when he saw what was waiting for them. 

An ice skating rink. A homemade ice skating rink. The kids were all there already, laughing and trying not to fall as they skated around. Dustin saw him first. 

“Hey Steve! What do you think?!” he shouted. 

“It was Billy’s idea!” Max yelled, colliding with Lucas, both of them falling flat on their asses and laughing hysterically. 

Steve turned to his boyfriend, his eyes wide. 

“You did this?” he asked. 

Billy shifted nervously from foot to foot, nibbling his bottom lip. 

“I know you’re not a fan of Valentine’s Day…I just thought that maybe I could change your mind. You said you haven’t been skating in ages and I-I thought you might…like it,” he said quietly, cheeks bright red. 

“You made me an ice skating rink,” Steve said in disbelief. 

“We helped!” Dustin shouted. 

Steve was at a loss for words. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. Nancy got him a book for their last Valentine’s Day together. But this was…he realized he should probably say something because Billy looked like he was waiting to be scolded and that just wasn’t right. 

Stepping closer to his boyfriend, Steve cupped Billy’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was chaste, since there were kids present, but Steve poured everything he could into it, smiling when he pulled away. 

“So…you like it then?” Billy asked, smiling goofily. 

“I love it,” Steve assured him, knowing he looked just as lovesick as Billy did. The moment was shattered when Dustin hurled a snowball at them, somehow managing to hit both boys in the face. 

“Come on. Let’s show them how it’s done,” Billy said, lacing their fingers together and dragging toward  _ his _ ice skating rink. 

And yeah, Steve fell on his ass more than he’d like to admit, but it didn’t matter. Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad when Billy Hargrove was your boyfriend. 


End file.
